


Technicalities

by aidansidhe



Series: Dreams Come True [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, White Rose Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidansidhe/pseuds/aidansidhe
Summary: The city is ablaze and Team RWBY is on the scene!





	Technicalities

Ruby and Weiss clutched each other in utter disbelief at the raging inferno devastating the business district before them. Ruby, stunned into silence, clung to her fiancée in a desperate attempt to remain upright. Weiss, on the other hand, took a deep breath and regarded the other two members of her team.

“Blake?”

Arching an eyebrow, the feline faunus turned to her ivory companion, “Yes, Weiss?”

“There were a few conditions on this evening. One) Yang was not permitted alcohol.”

Blake nodded, “Sober as a judge.”

“Two) Ember Celica remained deactivated and on your belt.”

Rattling the bracelet shotguns on her belt, Blake confirmed, “Check.”

“She did not instigate any drinking contests with Ruby or me, so that rule is not an issue. So tell me, Blake. HOW did Yang burn down the bar… the-the BLOCK… in which we were holding our joint bachelorette party?”

Blake flicked a glance at the oddly smug Yang Xiao Long, “Weeeeeell…”

ooOOoo

Three Hours Earlier…

“C’mon, you guys! I swear this place is the freaking bomb. You’re gonna love it!” The exuberant and bodacious Yang Xiao Long bounded down the street backward as she led her team to their first port of call in this evening of prenuptial debauchery.

Weiss froze and put her foot down. “No. No no no no NO. You did NOT just call our destination in a form that indicates combustibility. YOUR track record with drinking establishments leads me to believe THIS one will blow up, collapse in on itself, then blow up AGAIN.”

“Pffft, nah. Nothing like that, Ice Queen. I’m tight with the owner. He runs a clean joint and doesn’t tolerate any of the scuzzy people that used to go to Junior’s.” Yang said soothingly. “Nothing is going to happen. It was a turn of phrase, you know?”

Wincing and rubbing her eyes, Weiss sighed, “Fine. We’re going to trust you on this. HOWEVER, if and when this INEVITABLY blows up in our faces, you are responsible for the bill. Drink bill, food bill, REPAIR bill. All you.”

“Eh.. that seems fair. Let’s go already!” Yang charged off towards the bar, Blake slinking behind her with a commiserating look at the imminently wed duo.

Ruby bounced up to her soon to be spouse, “C’mon, Weiss! It’s been years since that happened, I mean… what are the odds?”

Weeping internally, Weiss summoned forth her Atlesian fortitude. “Very well. Despite the almost supernatural nature of things going wrong when someone says that EXACT phrase, we shall go in. Mark my words, this will end badly.”

ooOOoo

“Weiss! WEEEEEISS! C’mon! Let’s go to the bar and get some snacks!” An exuberant Ruby half dragged her wife off to get the aforementioned num-nums. Slightly tipsy, Weiss gave an uncharacteristic giggle and began to give chase to her beloved.

Rolling her eyes, Blake looked at her almost literal blonde bombshell of a partner, “Alright, I’ll admit. It’s been an hour and there hasn’t been any mayhem. Good job, Ya-ohmygodwhy?” Her eyes trailed over Yang’ shoulder and bountiful hair and locked on the newest entrants to the bar.

Turning to see what the fuss was, Yang locked a predator’s gaze upon the swaggering figure of Junior. “Weeell, well, well. Looks like our favorite skuzzball is trying to ruin my baby sis’s party.” She punches her fists together as she rises, her hair beginning to give off brief fingers of flame as her prosthetic begins to shift into battle mode. “Oh JUUUUNIOOOOOR!” Yang skipped over and out of the futilely reaching grip of her partner.

“Well, that’s not going to go well.”

ooOOoo

“And that’s what happened. They fought, Yang got carried away, and the place burned down. Though, to be fair, you didn’t specify to not transform her arm.”

Weiss’ brow twitched, “While that may be true, she still burned down the bar. And the neighboring shops.” She spun on her heel and swept the dazed Ruby along with her. “I trust you will contact the relevant authorities. WE are heading to bed.”

Ruby flopped around to wave at her teammates, “BYEEEEE.”


End file.
